All Hallows Eve
The 13th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: Amber's Big Break Synopsis Abby goes crazy over Halloween like every year and Hugh and the other sisters plan to get rid of Abby's Halloween obsession. Transcript It was Halloween and all of the younger Lawson siblings were already in their costumes. Alicia dressed as a female version of Albert Einstein. Amber dressed as Katy Perry. Audrey dressed as Veruca Salt from the 2005 movie of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Ashley dressed as Spinelli from Recess. And Alison dressed as a clown. Anna was playing video games and didn't want to participate in Halloween. And Abby was decorating the house all spooky like she does every year, much to her siblings' annoyance. Hugh: Must you decorate the ENTIRE house all spooky? Abby: I wanna scare all the trick or treaters. You want everything to look authentic. Don't you? Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: No! Now please. Tone it down! Alicia: Hugh's right, you know. Halloween is spooky and supposed to be fun, but don't scare everyone! Ashley: Yep. Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen are trick or treating with me tonight...and they don't want to be scared outta their wits. Abby didn't listen and kept decorating the house with spooky slime and cobwebs. Hugh: Why bother? She does this every year. After a while, Alicia's friends, Carlie and Ben, and Ashley's friends, Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen arrived at the house for trick or treating. Carlie was dressed as a fairy. Ben was dressed as a male Marie Curie. And Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen were dressed as the Ashleys from Recess as part of a collaboration with Ashley's costume. Abby came down and had on a demon costume. Abby: I'm trick or treating with you. Hugh overheard. Hugh: You can't be serious. In that? You'll scare the kids. Abby: Hush. A little scare is what Halloween's all about. Layla: Uh. It's about candy. Abby: Who's the Halloween expert? Meagan: I don't know. But it's certainly not you! Ashley: Oooo burn! She high-fived Meagan. Abby: Ha ha ha. Very funny. Let's go. The younger Lawson siblings, Ben, Carlie, Layla, Meagan, Missy, Gwen and Abby left. Hugh: This should be a trainwreck waiting to happen. Alana came in with a jack o'lantern. Alana: I know! I think I made this pumpkin more cute than scary. Amanda: Yeah. Abby wanted us to help decorate... Angela: But I'd much rather SMASH these pumpkins more than anything. Alana: Yeah. Abby's nuts if she wants this place to be scary looking. Hugh: Well, I have a plan. Angela rolled her eyes. Angela: Here we go again. Hugh: No! It's a good plan. Anna came in. Anna: What's happening? Hugh: A big plan to make Abby quit her inane Halloween obsession for good. Anna: Oh yes! She actually YELLED at me for playing video games. And I was like, hello... People die in these games. But Abby didn't care! She actually wanted me to go trick or treating! Hugh: Okay then. You ready to hear the plan? Alana: I guess. Hugh: So, we follow Abby and our other sisters and their friends...and we ruin Abby's lame costume. Amanda: But won't our other sisters be affected? Hugh: Nope! Because a while ago, I told them the plan. Their little friends also agreed to be in on it. Angela: Then we're in! Hugh: Great! Then let's go! They all cheered and left. They finally reached Abby and the other sisters and their friends. Abby: Hugh? Alana? Amanda? Angela? Anna? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be decorating the house. Hugh: Yeah. Time for fun's over. Abby: What are you talking about? Hugh: You're constantly obsessed with scaring everyone on Halloween! Missy: Yeah! You scared TWENTY people as we were SUPPOSED to be trick or treating! Carlie: It's not cool. Ben: Yeah! Gwen: Which is why we're all going to do this! The rest of the siblings, Carlie, Ben, Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen all dogpiled on Abby. Abby was trying to break free. Abby: What? What's going on? The rest of the siblings and their friends started tearing up every part of Abby's costume. They all got up. Abby looked livid. Abby: DO YOU REALIZE THIS COSTUME TOOK ME ALL YEAR TO PREPARE!? Hugh: All year's a bit drastic. Alana: Yeah! Let's go back home. Abby: NO way! I still hadn't scared the Queen. Audrey: NO! We're LEAVING! Abby: But- Hugh: End of discussion. Let's go. They all headed home. After a while, all the siblings, Layla, Meagan, Missy, Gwen, Ben, and Carlie were all at the Lawson home. Abby was sitting on the couch and looked nervous. Hugh: You are completely missing the point of Halloween! Abby: No I'm not! Alicia: You definitely are. Anna: Yeah. It's because of you I lost interest in trick or treating cause you always wanted to come so you could scare the neighbors. Ashley: Yeah. Thanks to you, next year, Layla, Meagan, Missy, Gwen and I will just have a sleepover at Layla's house. Layla: Yeah! It'll be totally fun. And NOT spooky. Abby: But spooky's the whole spirit of Halloween. Amber: Actually, it's the candy. Ben: And the costumes. Alicia: And the candy, mostly. Hugh: Our point is. Tone it down for the good of the family. Abby rolled her eyes. Abby: Okay, okay, okay. And what happens if I DON'T turn it down? Alison: Then you live a lonely existence. Abby: I can manage that. Hugh: And that includes your family. Abby: Oh no. I love you guys. I can't even imagine losing any of you. Audrey: Then lose the spookiness. Alana: And the obsession over dead things. Angela: And the demon fascination. Hugh: And basically EVERY annoying trait about you! Abby: FINE! I will. I'll tone it down. I won't get so crazy. Next year, we could just stay at home and watch a scary film. Alana: I like that! Everyone joined in for a hug. Hugh: Now this was a good Halloween.Category:Episodes